Just Passing Through
by Mikauzoran
Summary: A collection of five-sentence fics with various genres and pairings. Lots of angst, comedy, and romance, Kaito torture, laughs, and sweet moments. See the top of each fic for the pairing and genre. Read them all or pick through for your favorite pairings.
1. Danger

Mikau: Hello everyone! Thanks for checking this out! Let me know what you think if you have a second. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies for all of these fics. If I owned it, well, a lot of things would be different.

Pairing: KaiShin or HakuKai depending upon whom you decide the second character is

Genre: Angst/Hurt and Comfort

…

Danger

The icy wind buffeted the building as he approached the edge, knowing full well that the next step could be his last.

He knew that his glider would be useless in these conditions, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

She _knew_.

With a twisted, manic grin and a choked sob, he inched closer to his end, sticking one leg out over empty space.

"Kid, STOP!" a voice called frantically from behind, breaking through his desolation and causing him to turn, draw that one leg back.


	2. Shooting

Characters: Hakuba and Kaito

Genre: Tragedy and Kaito Torture

…

Shooting

Shootings weren't uncommon at Kid heists…or…having shots fired, anyway. No one had been hit before…besides Kid himself. That seemed to be acceptable to the thief, though Saguru _highly_ disapproved and was planning on taking matters into his own hands, doing something about it.

But…no one else had ever gotten shot before…before tonight…before Nakamori Aoko.

Saguru had no idea how Kuroba Kaito was ever going to get through this, but…he did know that he would be there for the magician in any way that he could…if Kuroba was willing to accept his help (which was unlikely).


	3. Headline

Characters: Kaito with mentions of HakuAo

Genre: Angst

…

Headline

It was just a little, itty-bitty headline on the fifth page of the local paper, tucked neatly in the corner between "Meet the Cats of Beika" and "Best Soba in Shibuya at Auntie Wakana's".

It read: "Police Superintendent's Son to Marry Daughter of Head of Kid Taskforce", and then it went on to gush about the happy couple and what a fitting match it was.

How could that small article, barely three paragraphs, hurt so much?

Kaito savagely tore out the page, crumpled it up, and hurled it across the room for the kittens to play with.

He folded himself into a vaguely round shape as he thought, _"This is what you get for all your lies and broken promises: a broken heart."_


	4. Fish

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance/Humor

…

Fish

Shinichi was cooking dinner for his new boyfriend, and he was super excited. Sure, he hadn't really cooked a lot before, but during his stay with Ran, he had learned the fundamentals and picked up a few impressive recipes. Shinichi was confident that his grilled salmon was going to win Kaito's approval…and hopefully his heart.

He was…surprised…to say the least when he lifted the lid on Kaito's dish and the mere sight of the meal sent Kaito shrieking, crying, and literally crawling on the ceiling.

Once Kaito had explained and Shinichi got everything cleaned up (and managed to stop giggling over his boyfriend's bizarre fear), they went out to a family restaurant and had a marvelous evening.


	5. Sausage

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance/Humor. Definitely rated T. No. Not that kind of sausage, silly.

…

Sausage

It wasn't until the morning after that Shinichi found out that Kaito was a vegetarian.

Kaito had stumbled into the kitchen wearing only a pair of scandalously low-riding boxers and turned his nose up when he smelled the charred flesh of his little piggy confederates roasting on the stovetop.

"Thanks, though," Kaito chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, really hoping that Shinichi didn't dump him for being too high maintenance.

"I suppose it's the thought that counts," Shinichi sighed, saving the sausage for later and then turning to frown at the fridge with his hands on his hips.

"We could just skip breakfast and go with a second helping of dessert; I think there's some left over from last night, if you know what I mean," Kaito chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shinichi possessively.


	6. Bullet

Character: Shinichi or Kaito as you please

Genre: Angst

…

Bullet

"Do it. Pull the trigger," one of the voices urged.

"But will that really solve your problems?" another disembodied figment of his imagination reasoned.

"Probably not, but it'll make it all stop," the first retorted, and it sounded oh so tempting.

"But it won't bring her back to you," the second returned, "and, besides, that gun's not loaded anyway since you took the bullets out last week, the last time we had this discussion."


	7. Punishment

Character: Little Hakuba (probably 4-6 years old)

Genre: Angst

…

Punishment

He was being punished. He'd been a bad boy. Saguru had broken the vase; he'd bumped into it when he was playing, even though Mother had told him to be careful, told him not to run in the house.

Saguru did bad things like that a lot, but it was on accident, it really was, even if Mother didn't believe him.

Saguru was a bad boy who did bad things, and _that_ was why Father had left them and gone away to Japan; _that_ was why Mother didn't love him.


	8. Choir

Characters: Shinichi and his poor, poor classmates

Genre: Humor

…

Choir

Shinichi really didn't know why he was there (no, not in any sort of existential way) in music class. Everyone knew he couldn't sing, so why was he even forced to take music lessons with the rest of his classmates in the first place? All this succeeded in doing was punishing the entire class and diminishing the hearing of those unfortunate souls forced to stand within a ten meter radius of Shinichi.

Still, Shinichi opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and tried to sing quietly so as to disturb the fewest number of people possible.

Those cursed individuals within the ten meter radius plugged their ears and prayed for the hour to quickly come to an end.


	9. Golf

Characters: Kaito and the Spirit of Golf

Genre: Humor/General

…

Golf

This was the most boring sport ever. Total pansies played this. I mean, it didn't even involve any real skill or effort, and you didn't even break a sweat!

Seven holes later, Kaito was rethinking his earlier comments; he had a newfound respect for golf and its practitioners.

Golf was an art form that could take many lifetimes to perfect.


	10. Crane

Characters: Conan, sort of ShinRa

Genre: Tragedy? A thought-provoking piece?

…

Crane

Ten thousand paper cranes decorated his hospital room, lovingly folded by the thousands of people he'd met over the years on his…well, Sleeping Kogoro's, many cases.

They made him feel a little better; through them he could see all of the lives he had touched.

Still…it stung…death—_his_ death. He wasn't the only ten year-old to get cancer, but…he was pretty sure he was the only one to develop it in response to forcing his body to grow rapidly only to shrink once again.

And now, finally, he really needed to tell Ran.


	11. Cape

Characters: Kaito and Touichi in spirit

Genre: Bittersweet/Comfort

…

Cape

His cape whipped behind him in the wind as he slipped back into his attic. Once inside, he lovingly wrung out about a bucket full of rainwater from the cape before hanging it up to dry.

He considered a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa by the fire, but he decided that he'd prefer one of his father's old capes to wrap up in.

It still smelled like his sainted old man.

There was no greater comfort on stormy nights like tonight after he'd had no luck in the search for Pandora than curling up in his father's spare cape and pretending that he was seven years old again and his father was still there to hold him.


	12. Interlude

Characters: Kaito and Heiji, sort of HeiKai but not really and also kind of canon KazuHei

Genre: Humor

…

Interlude

It took Kaito practically forever to collect his jaw from where it had fallen on the ground and, after a brief pause, reply, "I'm sorry, but…it's just that I thought that you and Kazuha-chan were a thing, so…I'm a little shocked."

And then it was Heiji's turn to be flabbergasted, making all manner of strange noises and wild gestures before he got out, "We-we're not—wai—n—whadda ya mean?!"

Another brief interlude of confusion, and then: "Did you or did you not just propose to me?"

Heiji paled (which was very hard for someone of his complexion to do), blathered, and gesticulated some more.

Kaito shook his head in utter disbelief as he sighed, "Hei-chan, you are the only person I know able to make an impassioned proposal completely without meaning to."


	13. Beast

Pairing: HakuKai

Genre: Romance? Definitely rated T

…

Beast

Something not many people knew about Hakuba Saguru: he was a beast.

He might not look it with his shy, blushable, sweater-wearing-high-school-teacher demeanor, but Kaito had found out the hard way…and the fun way…that Hakuba Saguru was, indeed, a beast.

He was tireless, whether pursing a certain thief at work or a certain magician in the game of love, and he could be rough. Kaito kind of liked that about him; those were the two qualities that finally won Kaito over in the end, after all (along with the added bonus of Saguru's sweet, compassionate, romantic side).

But as Saguru pinned him to the mattress and bit his neck right at the juncture, he couldn't help but purr and think that, yeah, his boyfriend was a _beast_.


	14. Saucepan

Characters: Kaito and Aoko

Genre: General/Humor

…

Saucepan

Aoko had graduated from cleaning apparatuses to kitchenware, and Kaito was cursing whatever had influenced her decision to upgrade.

The saucepan _hurt_!

Fortunately, Aoko's cast-iron skillet phase didn't last long.

All it took was one whack to the head, a concussion, a trip to the ER, and some stitches to cure her of it.

Unfortunately, Kaito was the one with the pounding headache and the doctor's bill at the end of the day.


	15. Massage

Characters: Shinichi and Kaito, KaiShin if you squint a little bit.

Genre: Humor/Romance?

…

Massage

Shinichi had to remind himself that he was straight as Kaito's hands worked their magic. The magician was seriously good with his hands, if you'll believe it.

Shinichi bit his tongue to stop the little purrs of delight, and he tried to hold in the gasps and the sighs that were threatening to escape and cause Shinichi's rival to tease mercilessly.

"Do you feel better now?" Kaito asked about thirty minutes later.

Shinichi didn't respond, seeing as he had already melted into a happy pile of goo.


	16. Plate

Characters: Kaito and Chikage

Genre: Tragedy

…

Plate

They had been arguing when she dropped the plate—the same argument as always about her new boyfriend and getting remarried and how she was betraying Dad, and didn't she love him anymore, or…didn't she love Kaito anymore?

But then the shouting stopped and was replaced by screams of terror.

She was too young to have a stroke.

And as he sat there in the waiting room at the hospital, praying that she would be alright, he thought long and hard about things. He decided that maybe her happiness was more important than his fears and his childish desperation for things to stay exactly the same so that maybe, if Kuroba Touichi really were somehow miraculously still alive, he could come back home like nothing had happened, and they could be a family again.


	17. Boxing

Pairing: HeiShin

Genre: Humor/Romance. Definitely rated T.

…

Boxing

Shinichi could care less about boxing. Seriously, two half-naked guys with enormous muscles beating the crap out of each other held as much interest for Shinichi as gay porn…since they kind of seemed similar in nature anyway, and Shinichi didn't care much for either.

But…Hattori liked boxing. His eyes lit up, and his face shone as he explained, blow-by-blow for Shinichi, so…Shinichi watched and eventually developed an understanding.

…Ditto the gay porn.


	18. Italy

Pairing: HakuKai

Genre: Romance

…

Italy

Saguru noticed how Kaito's eyes widened and began to sparkle as they watched the Italy special on the travel channel one Thursday night when nothing else was on.

He promptly forgot about it until one day several weeks later when he happened to find a guide to Italy book in Kaito's nightstand drawer, all marked up with post-it flags and Kaito's pigeon-scrawled notes.

Saguru started thinking that maybe he needed to take his boyfriend on a romantic getaway, but when he mentioned planning a trip in passing to Kaito, the magician just shrugged it off.

It was too far, and they didn't have the time or the money, but…Saguru could see the secret longing in his beloved's eyes.

For their one-year anniversary, Saguru presented Kaito with an empty photo album, explaining, "You'll need it for all of the pictures you'll take on our two-week tour of Italy."


	19. Asylum

Character: Chikage

Genre: Kind of sad introspective?

…

Asylum

Sometimes Chikage wondered if she'd truly ever left the insane asylum. Everything seemed upside-down to her since her husband's death. Maybe she was still safe inside those bleached, white, padded walls, and everything that was happening around her on the "outside" was only a bad dream.

Maybe her son was a happy, healthy, upstanding citizen on his way to graduating with three degrees and marrying his high school sweetheart; maybe she didn't really wake up every day wondering what she was supposed to do next.

She liked to pretend that all of this sorrow and misery was just a dream that she was having while she slept, curled up in the corner of her little cell.


	20. Slipper

Pairings: One-sided KaiShin and mentions of ShinRa

Genre: Angst/Kaito torture

…

Slipper

It didn't fit. The slipper didn't fit.

Because Kaito wasn't Cinderella…but Kudo Shinichi _was_ Prince Charming.

And the prince already had his chosen bride.

Kaito looked down at the offending shoe and snorted, thinking to himself that surely _he_ looked better in glass slippers and a ball gown than Mouri Ran did, but…maybe not; Kudo Shinichi certainly didn't think so.


	21. Meadow

Character: Hakuba with mentions of HakuKai

Genre: Bittersweet memories of childhood.

…

Meadow

There was a meadow not far from Hakuba's childhood home where he used to spend his days playing away the summer. He'd go down to the pond and study the wildlife there, crouching in the tall grass, staying remarkably still for a six year-old, and waiting for something, anything…a bird, a rabbit.

He ran through the field and climbed the trees, collecting leaves and rocks and making sketches to show Baaya…and Mother if Mother could be bothered (which was usually not the case ninety-nine times out of one hundred).

As he grew older and learned to read, he'd bring books along or he'd make a game out of identifying the trees, the plants, the animals, pretending he was Sherlock Holmes investigating.

Years later, he went back as a young man with his fiancé and recounted for Kaito the many adventures of the meadow and, with a sad, wistful smile, how he had been so content to play countless days away all alone with the trees, the grass, and the creatures.


	22. Square

Characters: Kaito and Hakuba, sort of HakuKai

Genre: Romance? Definitely rated T.

…

Square

Kaito had always thought of Hakuba Saguru as a total square until that one night in their first year of college when he ran into the blonde at a club.

Hakuba was having a bit of an orgy with at least seven other people…guys and girls. It was a twisted mess of debauchery, and Hakuba seemed to be at its epicenter.

Noticing the audience, Saguru excused himself and came over to Kaito, chuckling, "Well, now you know, so…did you want to join?"

Slowly Kaito nodded, and, with a smirk, Saguru pulled the magician in, running a warm, rather inspiring hand down the length of Kaito's back from the top of his head to the top of his thigh, making Kaito purr.


	23. Riot

Characters: Kaito and Hakuba

Genre: Tragedy

…

Riot

There were shots fired at the Kid heist, and this time it had absolutely nothing to do with men in trench-coats.

A deranged civilian had come to the heist, knowing that there would be a helpless crowd, knowing that the police security would be lax since the thief they were pursuing was nonviolent.

He fired into the audience, killing a few, wounding more…and there was absolutely nothing Kaito could do about it.

After the chaos dissolved early into the next morning, Kaito dragged himself to the Hakuba Manor and curled up in his friend's bed for hours, unable to sleep.

For the first time he _seriously_ considered giving Kid up…but…he was fighting so that more people didn't get hurt, and he needed to continue his mission…maybe in a few months or as soon as he could shake the feeling that _he_ had killed those people, just like he'd killed Nightmare.


	24. Comet

Characters: Kaito and Aoko

Genre: General

…

Comet

Honestly, Kaito didn't truly believe the Pandora myth. Sure, he knew magic was real for certain thanks to his acquaintanceship with Akako, but…the whole comet and the full moon and the tears of immortality thing was a little…farfetched.

Still…stargazing suddenly held more of an interest to him. It was cool to look up at the universe and learn the names of the stars.

And he liked showing off in front of Aoko, leaning in close as they sat on the roof of his house and pointing them out: "That one's called Gemini."


	25. Jacket

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance

…...

Jacket

All Kaito knew was that Shinichi was ticked…not that the detective was admitting to it. He wasn't quite sure what the problem was, but he kind of got the feeling that his clothes had something to do with it…and this was puzzling because Shinichi had never had a problem with his cross-dressing before.

They were at Hattori's twentieth birthday party, and Kaito had come wearing a mini skirt, a halter top, and heels like those commonly seen on ladies of the night when they were selling something.

Kaito only understood after Shinichi had had a few drinks and stormed up to him, flung his jacket over Kaito's shoulders, and snapped, "We all know you're hot, Kaito, but put some clothes on; I don't want other guys looking at you like that!"

All Kaito could do was smile, blush, and reply, "Shin-chan, can I consider that a confession?"


	26. Bikini

Characters: Kaito, Heiji, and Hakuba

Genre: Humor. -.- A little crude, but…yeah. Rated T.

…

Bikini

Seeing Kuroba Kaito in a bikini was…well…it fried Heiji's brain. He knew Kuroba was a guy, but…he couldn't _tell_ at the moment just by the look of the other teen, even though the magician was basically just wearing dental floss.

"See something you like?" Kaito snickered when he caught the Osakan staring in confusion.

Hakuba took one look and shook his head, muttering, "Kuroba, go take your indecency somewhere else before you cause permanent brain damage that he can't afford."

All Heiji could whimper was, "W-Where'd ya put yer ding-dong?"


	27. Eagle

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance. Definitely rated T.

…

Eagle

Finding a book on bondage in his boyfriend's apartment was…unsettling to say the least….and yet Shinichi couldn't help but pick it up and leaf through it, almost dropping it several times in shock.

"Sorry to keep you wait—" Kaito called as he trotted out of the bedroom, but he stopped short and paled as he realized what it was that Shinichi was looking at. "I can explain," he squeaked, but an explanation did not readily follow.

"Maybe…if you like this kind of stuff, maybe we could try something…a little more on the tame side sometime…like this," Shinichi replied in a small voice, not looking at Kaito as he held up the book and pointed.

A grin spread wide across Kaito's face, and he chuckled, "That would be _really_ awesome, Shin-chan."


	28. Midwife

Characters: Conan, Hakuba, and Takagi

Genre: General/Humor

…

Midwife

If Kaito had been there, he would have shimmied up the elevator shaft and somehow managed to get help. As it stood, it was only Hakuba, Conan, and Takagi trapped in an elevator with a pregnant woman about to give birth.

Takagi was kind of panicking two hours into their captivity, but Saguru was on it, coaching the young woman—Sayuri—through it all. Conan was painstakingly looking up directions on how to deliver a baby on his phone with the singular bar of reception they had in their little prison.

Needless to say, they were all very grateful when the rescue workers finally got to them and were able to get Sayuri to a hospital since none of them were really up to experiencing the miracle of birth in an elevator.


	29. Poster

Characters: Kaito and Hakuba

Genre: Humor

…

Poster

Kaito hadn't expected there to be so many posters of the Kaitou Kid hung up in Hakuba's room. Someone…was obsessed and _alarmingly_ so.

Suddenly Kaito felt like he was in danger of being pounced by the detective…or maybe cut up into pieces and sacrificed to the great god, Sherlock Holmes.

Saguru caught Kaito's stare and, blushing profusely, went over to the posters and tore them down with an apologetic, "I'm really sorry, and I swear I'm not…_like that_…it's just that I haven't had the opportunity to tidy things up since we stopped being enemies."

Kaito slowly nodded, mentally calculating how long it would take him to sprint across the room, race out onto the balcony, and scurry down the oak tree like a frightened chipmunk in case things got unacceptably weird.


	30. Tray

Characters: Kaito, Hakuba, and Aoko with hints of one-sided HakuKai

Genre: General/Romance?

…

Tray

It was kind of impressive how many trays Kuroba could balance at once…while doing acrobatics…in a French maid's outfit.

Surely class 3B would win the contest for best booth at the school's culture festival. They had Kuroba Kaito on their side, able to simultaneously fulfill the desires of their female clientele and the fantasies of the males.

"You're staring, Detective," a soft voice from behind him chuckled and teased—Nakamori Aoko.

Saguru shook his head, even as a blush stained his cheeks, muttering, "Just admiring talent,"…but he doubted that she believed him.


	31. Frog

Pairing: HakuKai

Genre: Romance

…

Frog

"If I kiss you, will you turn into a prince?" Kaito mused aloud.

Saguru frowned, feeling a tad insulted. "Am I not already a prince?"

Kaito shook his head. "You're a knight in shining armor, but…let's just try and see," he chuckled, leaning in.


	32. Scallop

Pairing: Either Kaito and Aoko or Heiji and Kazuha. Maybe Shinichi and Ran, but probably not.

Genre: Romance

…

Scallop

Scalloped potatoes were not his favorite. Nothing against them, he just…he'd never liked them. Other kinds of potatoes were fine: baked, twice baked, fried, boiled, roasted, French fries, potato skins, mashed potatoes, potato chips…but scalloped?

But she was looking at him so expectantly; she'd made them just for him. So for her, he manned up and took a bite, making sure to comment on how they didn't suck afterwards.


	33. Slide

Characters: Conan and the Shounen Tanteidan

Genre: General

…

Slide

The Shounen Tanteidan were cute and even endearing when they weren't being absolutely obnoxious, getting themselves into trouble, and arguing about which Yaiba movie was best. Shinichi actually kind of enjoyed being around them most of the time when the above mentioned conditions were fulfilled, but when they dragged him to the park to play…unless it were soccer…let's just say that Shinichi would rather go to the race track with Occhan.

He may have enjoyed the swing set and the jungle gym, the monkey bars and the teeter-totter when he was an authentic seven year-old, but now…he was kind of over it.

The Tanteidan weren't, though, and they thoroughly enjoyed playing on the equipment _all day long_, shrieking as they ran around frolicking. And then they made Conan go on the slide, and…Shinichi had to admit that it was kind of (but only a little bit) fun; it reminded him of when he actually was a child, completely carefree.


	34. Empire

Character: Kaito

Genre: General

…

Empire

Kaito gazed down at the city from where he loomed above it on the tippy top of the tallest sky scraper. He couldn't help but laugh as the wind lashed out against him, making his cape whip behind him wildly.

There was nothing better than the view from up there, nearly kissing the heavens.

He felt so alive, so victorious as he towered. The skies were his domain, and he stood emperor over it all.


	35. Loft

Characters: Conan, Shounen Tanteidan, and Subaru

Genre: General

…

Loft

Genta hit the ball, and it lofted up over the fence, breaking a window and landing in the Kudo residence's kitchen.

Shinichi inwardly groaned, thinking of what his mother would say when she found out.

With a sigh, Conan made his way next door, ringing the doorbell and waiting a few minutes before letting himself in (making sure to call out and announce his presence and intentions just in case Subaru-san was there).

He found the young man splayed out on the kitchen floor, the offending baseball resting by the refrigerator.

Subaru-san was a good sport about it after he'd been treated for his concussion, but…just to be on the safe side, the Tanteidan no longer played baseball in Hakase's yard after that.


	36. Pottery

Characters: Hakuba, Baaya, Helen Griffin, and Baroness Charlotte Griffin

Genre: General with a bit of Angst

…

Pottery

There was just something so satisfying about making something with your hands. Saguru had always enjoyed it, ever since we was little. He'd make little jars and pots and plates and even animal figures for his mother, grandmother, and Baaya. Baaya had always gushed and fawned over Saguru's creations, and Charlotte Griffin, 12th Baroness FitzHerbert of Eastwell, had always thanked him…a little indifferently but always civilly before she placed the gift on display in one of the rooms of her summer home which no one ever entered, but…his mother, Helen Griffin, never really seemed to acknowledge the little pieces of art.

And so each new creation came with the double-edged blade of the joy and pride he felt at his accomplishments and the impeding disappointment and rejection when he tried to share aforementioned accomplishments with his mother.


	37. Briefcase

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Humor

…

Briefcase

"It's a bomb!" Kaito shrieked, nearly climbing a clearly not amused Shinichi. "There's a bomb in the briefcase!"

"Yes, now shut up," Shinichi admonished, trying to keep his voice down.

"But the bomb!" Kaito insisted, even louder.

"I can't take you anywhere," Shinichi grumbled as the rest of the movie theatre either shushed or glared daggers at Shinichi and Kaito.


	38. Pajamas

Characters: Hakuba and Kaito with one-sided Hakuba x Sherlock Holmes

Genre: Humor

…

Pajamas

"Oh, what?" Saguru scoffed, glaring with all the irritation of a ticked python at the magician who stood chortling like a chimp just outside the sliding glass door that connected Saguru's room to his balcony. "Like you don't own a pair of Kamen Yaiba pajama pants!" Saguru accused.

"I do," Kaito admitted through snorts and snickers. "It would be different if those were Kamen Yaiba print, but _you_ are sporting 'I am Sherlocked' boxers."

Hakuba did not answer as his face slowly turned cerise.


	39. Fare

Pairing: Kind of HakuKai

Genre: Sort of angsty

…

Fare

"I don't have enough, so…could we put it on my tab?" Kaito asked hopefully, tacking on a charming smile at the end.

Hakuba, reluctantly sitting beside him in the back seat of the cab (since the car he had been using to come pick up the drunken magician had broken down), leveled a look of "The fare is going to be more than twenty thousand yen; are you bloody serious?" at his companion.

"How about I sleep with you and we call it even?" Kaito chuckled nervously, not liking the look of murderous intent on his friend's face.

"What would you do if I said, 'Okay'?" Saguru challenged, and Kaito was silent.

"…Be a little more respectful of your body and my feelings," Saguru grumbled, leaving Kaito wide-eyed and mouthing the word "F-Feelings?" in confused astonishment.


	40. Mat

Pairing: Deteriorating ShinRa

Genre: Angst

…

Mat

That was it. She was through being used and walked all over like a doormat! She was going to tell Shinichi that she was done waiting, that she was going to see other people and be happy!

…But…when he _was_ around, she was just so happy with him. And so she never worked up the courage to leave because…what if she never felt like this again, and weren't the brief periods of happiness better than taking a chance and ending up all alone?


	41. Verse

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Humor

…

Verse

Shinichi was _not_ a poet, so when he started composing lines upon stanzas dedicated to extolling the virtues of the Kaitou Kid's cheekbones, he knew that there was a problem.

He tried to stop—honest he did—but as the weeks turned into months, he found himself composing music to go along with the poem lyrics.

And then he started singing them, pretending that he was serenading the object of his affections…even though he knew that 1) Kid would never return his feelings and 2) he couldn't sing worth a farthing, so his serenading probably would only serve to drive Kid off.

Things got bad (and extremely embarrassing) when the thief in question broke in to Shinichi's house to leave a heist note and overheard the serenading.

"Dear Meitantei, whomever the song is for is a lucky, lucky woman, and I'm super jealous, but maybe you should pay someone else to sing the love songs for you," read the heist note's post script, making Shinichi want to shrivel up and die.


	42. Encyclopedia

Characters: Mitsuhiko and Conan

Genre: General

…

Encyclopedia

Hanging out with Conan-kun was better than reading an encyclopedia! At least, that's what Mitsuhiko thought. He always enjoyed learning the random facts and bits of trivia that Conan-kun spouted off during cases.

After a while, Mitsuhiko resolved to watch more TV like Conan-kun so that he could be more knowledgeable about things that would help him be a better detective. Only…Conan-kun must get special channels or stay up really late because Mitsuhiko scoured the TV guide, but he never found any of the shows that Conan-kun watched.


	43. Ice

Pairing: HakuKai

Genre: Friendship/Romance-ish?

…

Ice

Ice skating: not his forte. And it was God-awfully difficult when their class went ice skating during a weekend trip, trying to keep Hakuba from figuring that out and finally having some anecdotal proof about him being Kid.

Once the detective _did_ observe Kaito's lack of skill, though, he simply remarked, "It would be easier if you didn't lock your knees so much. Would you like me to show you?" completely sincere without the least bit of smug or condescension.

"T-Thanks," Kaito stuttered in surprise as he hesitantly took the hand Hakuba had stretched out to help Kaito back to his feet.


	44. Beard

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance/Humor

…

Beard

Kaito had never liked facial hair, but Shinichi was just so excited about his upcoming mustache and beard. He wanted to be like his father and have a really sweet manly look…but Kaito was not kissing a guy with facial hair because it was just…no.

He struggled with telling Shinichi for a full month until he finally decided to leave an "I shave for Sherlock" T-shirt on Shinichi's bed.

Shinichi came into the study and held up the T-shirt, sighing, "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

Kaito smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and nodded sheepishly.


	45. Altar

Pairing: Anyone you like. Takagi and Satou, ShinRa, KaiAo, Heiji and Kazuha. Seriously. Anyone you like.

Genre: Romance

…

Altar

As he waited in front of the altar, he wondered what he was doing there. Did he seriously think he could make her happy? After all they had been through together, could he really ask her to go through more with no guarantee that putting a ring on her finger would mean a smoother ride? Could he really ask her to love him for an eternity when he himself knew that he was an imperfect man unworthy of her love and devotion?

The music stared, and he looked up to see her walking down the aisle in that charming white dress and that beautiful smile; his doubts faded away.


	46. Frost

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance

…

Frost

Kaito looked sleepily up at the frost forming on the window pane. He could hear the wind howling outside, demanding to be let in.

With a shudder he inched closer to Shinichi (if that were possible), stealing body heat.

Shinichi wrapped his arm tighter around his beloved and pressed a soft kiss to the junction of Kaito's neck and shoulder.

Kaito smiled, unable to imagine a more perfect existence than this.


	47. Tent

Characters: Kaito and Hakuba

Genre: General

…

Tent

"I'm not snuggling for warmth," Kaito growled at his arch-nemesis as they sat hunched over and shivering in their impromptu tent made out of their coats and some sticks.

Who knew the woods at night could be so chilly at the very start of autumn?

Hakuba sighed in resignation, alternating between rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. He wasn't going to mention how it was _Kuroba's_ fault for getting separated from the group, necessitating his rescue by Saguru in the first place…because it just wouldn't help matters.

"It's only going to get colder, Kuroba, and I don't plan on telling anyone about what we had to do to survive the night, so let me know when you change your mind," Saguru replied calmly and then settled in to wait…because it would only be a matter of time, and Saguru was betting that Kuroba would give in once his fingers started going numb.


	48. Taxi

Characters: Hakuba and Kaito. HakuKai leanings?

Genre: General

…

Taxi

"Taxi!" Kaito shouted, stepping off of the curb, into the street to hail it, but the vehicle sped by, splashing Kaito with the filthy rain water mixed with all of the grime of the asphalt.

"You can share my umbrella, you know," Saguru offered helpfully, nodding to the apparatus above him that was currently keeping him from looking like a drowned dust mop—much like Kaito did at the moment.

Kaito actually thought about it for half a second before his senses came back to him and he realized what a lovey-dovey couple they'd look like sharing that umbrella.

"Death first," he hissed, cheeks flaming red like those of one with an extremely high fever.

Saguru rolled his eyes and muttered, "You just might catch your death of a cold if you insist on being stubborn…and then I'd have to be the one to take care of you," but it didn't sound as if he minded too terribly much.


	49. Picture

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: Romance

…

Picture

Looking at the picture on the wall, he could tell that Kaito had been in love with him for a long time before Shinichi'd even realized it. There they were hanging out with the usual gang, and a candid photo had been taken.

Shinichi was having a conversation with Sera and Hakuba—settling a dispute about what color to paint the baby's room, Shinichi remembered—but Kaito, sitting across the table and a few seats down next to a bickering Mr. and Mrs. Hattori, was staring at Shinichi with the most loving expression imaginable. The look in Kaito's eyes said, "I love you, treasure you, worship you, live for you."

Shinichi shuddered as he mentally cursed himself for being so slow, so dimwitted…for not realizing it until it was almost too late.

…

Mikau: Gosh. This one has major continuation potential, doesn't it? Shoot. Maybe someday.


	50. Dock

Pairing: Kaito x Whomever you like. KaiShin, HakuKai…whatever you think.

Genre: Angst-y-ish Romance?

….

Dock

He could taste the salt in the sea air, and the stench wafting up from the harbor was like a personal attack to his nostrils, yet…he waited patiently…because _he_ was coming back today, and Kaito wanted to be the first to greet him…to punch him in the face and scream and cry and grab fistfuls of his starched, designer button-down and bury his face in them, taking in that familiar pine scent.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" he'd ask in a small, frail voice that explained his pain, the betrayal he'd suffered without Kaito having to actually say a word.

"Are you leaving again?" he'd entreat in a whisper, tone pleading for _him_ to stay.

"I missed you!" he'd toss carelessly, accusatorially and then inquire hesitantly, "Did…you miss _me_?"

And _he_ wouldn't say a word…only respond with a passionate kiss that answered all of Kaito's questions and so much more.


	51. Muscle

Characters: Kaito, Hakuba, Conan, Sera, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko

Genre: Humor

…

Muscle

"They're the muscle," Kaito explained, motioning to Sera, Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko. "You're good at thinking, Hakuba, and I'm good at making people angry and dodging stuff. We've got Co-chan as our mascot for the moe factor, but if we're going to take down the bad guys and get back the iPad from the teachers' office, we're gonna need muscle."

Saguru took a deep breath, then, thinking better than to argue with Kuroba of all people, he simply replied, "You…are an imbecile, Kuroba."

"Will you put me down now?" Conan grumbled from where he still hung suspended in Kaito's outstretched arms as Kaito held up the not-child like in the Lion King, as if he were displaying their moe mascot for the entire crackpot team to see and venerate in order to ensure good fortune in their upcoming endeavors.


	52. Shampoo

Pairing: Either KaiShin or HakuKai

Genre: Romance? More like Lust. Rated T.

….

Shampoo

Well, this was embarrassing. If he had been wearing pants, they would have been getting really, really tight, and why? Because Kaito's shampoo—which he was currently borrowing (after a terribly messy heist)…in Kaito's shower…the shower in which Kaito daily stood as naked as the day he was born—the shampoo that Kaito used, that was currently adoring that luscious hair like a fragrant crown of wildflowers, smelled _soooooo_ deliciously GOOD.

He would be buying a bottle of this later, and he would go home and sniff it and have lovely daydreams about the magician…and people were going to think he was a really sick weirdo if they ever caught him.

With a sigh, he rinsed off the shampoo and thought about the worst part that was yet to come: He had to spend the rest of the night around Kaito, smelling Kaito's shampoo on his own body and not being able to reach out and do any of those things that he'd be daydreaming about repeatedly later.


	53. Crowd

Characters: Aoko, Kaito, Ran

Genre: Angst

….

Crowd

The crowd in Shibuya pressed in on her from all sides as she moved against it, trying to catch up with Kaito, to return the small box that had dropped out of his bag as they parted back at the university gate.

He'd looked at his watch and gave a start, running off, claiming that he'd be late for some important meeting with a friend.

She could see him on the other side of the street, probably heading for the Starbucks where he'd arranged to meet up with his buddy. She lost sight of him for a minute, but she went with her instinct and ascended the steps to the coffee shop. She spotted him once more over by the window…only…the person that Kaito was meeting was a beautiful girl that looked like she could have been a fashion model or some kind of idol…and…now that Aoko stopped to look, the box that had fallen out of Kaito's bag contained an equally lovely charm bracelet that he must have saved up months from his part-time job to buy for her.


	54. Religion

Characters: Conan and Kid

Genre: General…Deep Discussions?

…

Religion

"I don't have a religion," Conan snorted. "I simply carry out Buddhist and Shinto rituals at the proper times."

"Then who do you pray to when Mouri-chan's being held hostage or in some mortal peril?" Kid challenged.

Shinichi had no witty, snide retort.

"Anyone who will listen," he whispered.


	55. Religion II

Characters: Hakuba and Kaito

Genre: Humor

…

Religion II

Saguru paused _very_ briefly to look, but he thought it best to keep walking, so he did.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing?" Kaito practically pouted.

Saguru took another look at the altar set up before the empty can of hot chocolate, the potato that the can was balanced on, and all of the candles and incense and gongs arranged around the strange idol in the middle of their apartment.

"No," the blonde replied decisively and resumed his brisk walking pace, heading through the living room and into the kitchen.

"The great Mashed Potato Gods demand a sacrifice!" Kaito shouted as he tackled the unsuspecting detective (who had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with how he'd forgotten to pick up hot chocolate from the store yesterday).


	56. Pile

Characters: Kid, Nakamori, Taskforce, Conan, and Hakuba

Genre: Humor

…

Pile

"Aren't you gentlemen going to dog pile on the bandit like usual?" Kid inquired warily when the Taskforce remained exactly where they were.

They all shared uncertain glances before the Inspector spoke up, "Well…you see…it's been pointed out to us that you tend to…escape when we do that, so…"

Nakamori looked at Conan and Hakuba, standing over to the side, and they nodded, encouraging him on.

"So we're not gonna do that anymore," the Inspector concluded.

"Oh…so…are we going to…?" Kid mumbled in confusion as they all stood staring at him, "…to just cut to the chase scene then?"


	57. Fever

Pairing: Anyone you like. KaiShin, HakuKai, HakuShin. I guess even straight pairings. *Shrugs* I'm partial to KidCo for this one.

Genre: Romance? Nursing back to health fic.

…

Fever

His head felt like it was going to blow up from the building pressure, and his vision was blurry. The only thing he could be sure of was that he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. There was a voice whispering sweet, comforting words, and the scent of vanilla mixed with pine hung in the air.

As he drifted in and out of consciousness, that presence was always there, and the hand never stopped stroking.

When the fever broke and he woke up from his haze, his nurse was gone, and in their place he found only a card with indistinguishable handwriting that read: "Take care of yourself, and always make sure to dry off and warm up properly after spending three straight hours searching for lost kittens out in the rain. 3"


	58. Flood

Pairing: KaixAny male. I'm partial to HakuKai or KaiShin, but really Kaito and any other male.

Genre: Romance/Angst?

…

Flood

A flood of emotions overtook him, and before he knew it he was shouting all manner of things he didn't mean. He was angry; he didn't mean it, and yet…he was yelling such horrible things out of frustration and pain.

And when he'd finished, Kaito just looked at him and muttered, "I understand, so…goodbye," as Kaito took the key to the apartment off of the ring, setting it down on the counter.

A trill of fear went through him like an electric current, and he flew forward, grabbing Kaito by the arm. "Don't leave…ever," he begged in a whisper.


	59. Scarf

Characters: Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba, Kaito, and Aoko

Genre: Humor

…

Scarf

"It's too floofy," Shinichi responded honestly.

"I don't think chartreuse is yer color," Heiji remarked with a shrug.

Saguru bit his lip, wanting to say something encouraging but not able to find a single redeeming quality in that fashion atrocity.

"It was a present from Aoko," Kaito informed them flatly, pointing to the woman herself, eyes flaming and fangs bared.

There was a moment of silence before all three chorused, "I love it!"


	60. Pyramid

Characters: Kid, Hakuba, Conan

Genre: Humor

…

Pyramid

"They're gonna erect a temple to me someday," Kid announced haughtily.

Hakuba and Conan looked on with bland, deadpan expressions, not believing a word of it.

"Well, I don't doubt that some poor fangirl has made a small shrine to you in her closet, but…" Hakuba snickered, and Conan joined in with a chortle of his own.

"When they build my pyramid, I'm not going to allow any of you to be buried with me," the thief pouted.

"Suits me just fine," Conan muttered, and Hakuba nodded in agreement.


	61. Hanger

Pairing: KaiShin

Genre: General/Humor

…

Hanger

Shinichi had never seen anyone have this much fun with a coat hanger, but…then again, Kid had never ceased to surprise him, so…

But there they were: Kid and the Shounen Tanteidan, making all kinds of make believe stuff out of the bent up extras that Ran was throwing out.

Kaito had such an amazing imagination, just like an innocent, starry-eyed kid. Kaito was going to make one hell of a great dad someday; just look at the way that he brought joy to those guys when they'd been so bored before because of the rain. And there was the fact that Kaito had such a sweet as—now where did that thought come from?!


	62. Tsunami

Characters: Kaito and Chikage

Genre: Family

…

Tsunami

"I was so worried, so scared when I couldn't reach you!" Chikage shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

"I forgot my phone that day, so I didn't have it with me when I got stuck staying at Hakuba's for a few days," Kaito explained patiently, feeling _soooo_ guilty for the anxiety he had unwittingly caused her by his carelessness. "I tried to call you, but I didn't know which number you were using, what country you were in, so…but I'm fine, Mom."

"I'm coming to get you!" Chikage assured him, feeling, not for the first time, like a horrible mother for having abandoned her son to traipse around the globe.

"Mom, the airport's still in a bit of a mess from the earthquake damage, so I don't think you'll be able to make it, but…I'm _fine_," he stressed, not knowing how else to soothe her.

…

Mikau: Imagine not being able to get ahold of your loved ones for days, not knowing if they were okay. That was really terrible. I had friends studying abroad in Japan when the tsunami hit and Japanese friends that I couldn't get ahold of. It was scary.


	63. Eating

Character: Pick any girl. I'm thinking Aoko or Kazuha.

Genre: Angst

…

Eating

Sometimes she just didn't feel like it. And then sometimes she just couldn't stop, even though she wasn't hungry. And then she felt bad about eating so much, so she'd throw it back up. But then she felt bad about making herself throw up, so…she'd start eating again. And then she worried that she really was fat and ugly like he said and that he wouldn't ever like her, would he?


	64. Seasick

Characters: Conan, Heiji, Hakuba

Genre: Humor

…

Seasick

Conan elbowed a chortling Hattori Heiji in the ribs. "Don't be mean," he hissed at his partner.

"Can't help it!" Heiji laughed wildly as Hakuba Saguru leaned over the side of the boat once more. "After him actin' so cool an' all that, he's sicker than a dog over a little boat ride?! It's hilarious!"


	65. Salt

Pairing: KaiShinRa

Genre: Humor?

…

Salt

"_Oh, yes, I am _very_ pregnant indeed,"_ thought Ran. She was suddenly craving salt like a _mother_. She wanted nothing more than to get one of those blocks of salt like goats lick and go to town on it.

Looking pitiful in her swollen, achy state, she turned her doe eyes on the two candidates for father of her child and asked in a soft voice, "Shinichi, Kuroba-kun, could one of you please get me a salt shaker?"

The boys shared a look, both thinking the request insane, but they complied immediately, knowing what would happen to them should they fail in their quest—Ran, pregnant as she was, still packed a mighty dragon punch that could send them through concrete.


	66. Planet

Characters: Kaito, Hakuba, Shinichi, and the Shounen Tanteidan

Genre: Humor

…

Planet

"All of the Kaitou come from a planet in the Psi-Gamma-Chi galaxy called Tou-mania. They stole everything of note in their own solar system and then started to branch out to neighboring galaxies from there. That's how I came to this fine planet Earth many moons ago during the great exodus of my people," the thief explained like some grand sage.

"Kaito," Saguru hissed, covering little Ayumi's ears.

"That is NOT an appropriate bedtime story for the Tanteidan!" Shinichi chastised in horror.


	67. Gas

Character: Conan

Genre: Suspense

…

Gas

"Run!" Conan screamed as he noticed the petrol spewing out of one of the cars like so much blood out of a wounded beast.

It was gonna blow.

There was no doubt about it. It was only a matter of time.

The only real question of any pertinence was: Would they be able to get out of the blast radius?


	68. Plaster

Pairing: one-sided KaitoxAoko and KaiShin

Genre: …Hurt/Comfort? Angst?

…

Plaster

It wasn't often that Kaito got plastered. He could count only a few instances: when Aoko had finally told him to f-off, when Aoko had announced that she would be dating Hakuba Saguru, when Aoko had announced that she would be marrying aforementioned derp-face, when Aoko had asked him to be a member of the wedding party, and now, on Mr. and Mrs. Hakuba Saguru's wedding night.

So really, if he ended up in some nice little rehab facility somewhere or Alcoholics Anonymous or something, it was all Aoko's fault.

Right now, judging by the fact that he couldn't make out one blurry shape from another and that he was currently the emotional equivalent of the Hindenburg, he was kind of thinking that he was going to end up waking up in someone else's bed tomorrow morning.

His last intelligible thought was, _"I hope that someone is Kudo Shinichi."_


	69. Poverty

Character: Kaito

Genre: General/Humor?

…

Poverty

It always seemed like his friends were all rich: Hakuba, Shinichi, Hattori…even Akako had a creepy manor all to herself.

Now Kaito wasn't poor, per se. At least…he was above the poverty line, but whenever he hung out with those guys, he always felt like a pauper.

How come his friends could all afford nice cars and fancy restaurants while Kaito was stuck fixing up his old man's old car and taking his dates to quaint but cheap locations like Christie's Café?

Somehow he got the feeling that he just wasn't doing this thief thing right.


	70. Leaf

Character: Kaito

Genre: General

…

Leaf

It fluttered down from the old oak tree and landed, feather light and almost soundlessly, on his face.

Kaito opened one lazy eye and then closed it again, not even bothering to remove the offending presence from his cheek. It would go when it was ready.

Soon it was carried off by the warm, gentle breeze, and Kaito was free to go back to his peaceful afternoon nap.

At least…until a certain someone came to fetch him and scold him for skipping class and being indolent, anyway.


	71. Duty

Pairing: Shinichixany guy. I'm thinking KaiShin or HeiShin. Maybe HakuShin, but any guy.

Genre: Tragedy? Angst? Romance?

…

Duty

It was his _duty_ to marry her, wasn't it?

After all, he'd been gone for years, making her wait so long…

But then…he just hadn't felt the same way about her after he'd come back.

And it wasn't fair to her to marry her all the while housing someone else in his heart.

But what was he supposed to tell her: "Ran, while I was gone I fell in love with this guy, so…"?


	72. Beer

Characters: Hakuba and Kaito

Genre: Humor

…

Beer

Saguru didn't drink much, and he certainly didn't drink beer.

But what were they serving at the party? Beer and lots of it.

He had a bad feeling about this, like Kaito was going to get drunk and need him to literally carry him home and/or track down the items of clothing that the magician had tossed off while a member of the crazy crowd in the mosh pit.

Saguru was not looking forward to playing Kaito's chaperon for the night.


	73. Tennis

Pairing: Anyone you like.

Genre: Tragedy? Angst?

…

Tennis

They argued like a tennis match, their words flying back and forth with all the speed of a wicked slice.

And they argued passionately, as if they were morally invested in the outcome of their verbal sparring match.

And what they were arguing about this time was none other than the shape of the valance at the top of their curtains.

This was the state of their marriage. They'd fought for so long that it was engrained in them, a part of everything they did, and it was eating away at their relationship.


End file.
